


[Podfic] Of Parseltongue and Purple Mushrooms

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Interfering Friends, M/M, Parseltongue, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, convenient herbology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Of Parseltongue and Purple Mushrooms" by gallifreyisburningFor the HD Owlpost Exchange 2020Author's original summary:Draco Malfoy is SURE that Harry Potter is up to something. He's avoiding Malfoy, turning red when Draco's around, and spending way too much time conversing with a garden snake. Determined to find out what's going on, Draco enlists the help of his new friend Neville Longbottom to get to the bottom of things.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[Podfic] Of Parseltongue and Purple Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallifreyisBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyisBurning/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Parseltongue and Purple Mushrooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442183) by [GallifreyisBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyisBurning/pseuds/GallifreyisBurning). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:21:22
  * **File Size:** 20 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17kjhBzbBPCV3cHirAlYy6Hvm6VSSPdDP/view?usp=sharing)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/110L8Fh_Q3J2xLGjlQxX5QpNbhjHgyh6D/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Of Parseltongue and Purple Mushrooms_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442183)
  * **Author:** [GallifreyisBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyisBurning/pseuds/GallifreyisBurning)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Additional Credits:** Font: Buenos Aires by Nick's Fonts, at dafont.com 




End file.
